Wounded Snow
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: This will mostly be a one-two shot if it stays up that long. Well, I honestly don't particually have a summary, but what if Haku made it out of the Chidori and was found by the Kaibas? Well that's all really, I know lame, but oh did I mention Haku's a girl! will go under complete when I'm feeling paranoid!
1. Chapter 1

My very Frist Yugi-oh n' Naruto crossover. The reason it's with Naruto because I wanted Haku alive again, but he is female in this. This might be a one-shot I don't know yet, but if it is it'll yet again be my first.

So, hear goes… Kiara is the Blues eyes White Dragon in sprit yes, but how about her soul is two parts. One that gave Haku life once more?

* * *

Cries of men. Snow falling gently like tears from redden eyes.

Death all around, but eyes are soulless yet, can still see.

A man that the person loved more than anything falling to his knees.

_'No, live, live...' _

_It's the only thing you can think of before you fill empty. _

Empty and cold nearly as close as the bottom of the sea.

What can you do? Nothing, nothing, but lay there motionless while the snow falls.

Your eyes are closed now, but you feel a shaky hand on your cheek.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry… I wish, Haku…I wish I could join you."

Broken, utterly broken.

You can't say anything, you fill nothing no more.

Why me? However, you can't even ask that.

You and your companion are soon picked up; your corpses are paid with much respect, but then when done they leave only to return most likely on this day.

Light, much of it is glowing. Too bright to be the sun or the moon, but your eyes needed to open as there was one calling you. Why bother when you can tell your companion's not by your side?

"Wake up, child!" the voice boomed.

What was it you were laying in sand?

Coca colored eyes of a beautiful light shade opens.

Sand? The desert?

"Look this way, my child."

The person is a beast of a phoenix. "I am giver of life. God of the sun, Ra!"

You look confuse as to why were you here. Why, indeed. For all you knew something different.

The phoenix smiled its bright fangs adding more glow; "I see you are troubled, young shinobi, but you see you'e needed yet, again. I have and will give you life. However, you will no longer be in what is known as the Hidden Countries, I am sending you to Japan a broader way to put it as it is where one of my people are."

Still no clue you can only grasp some of it. "Why?"

The phoenix smiled. "Sleep young, shinobi and you will be."

The light is bright only for a moment before you collapsed into sweet bliss.

* * *

A fragile hand rose up and strikes the ground; the being slowly got out of its resting place. Surely there was a wound before? Yes, it was there, but only as a scar. The person revealed was an androgynous being with beautiful coca eyes, raven black locks dressed in ninja attire of the Kirigakure village.

This young person of the age of sixteen has seen much, but looking at the grave; that person broke down in to ushered tears.

"Zabuza-sama.."

No he was not dead. He wasn't, he just wasn't. He couldn't be. Who was thou to serve now?

Finally burring the grave feeling as though the need to die was splendid however, the person could not do it as a presence stopped them.

On shaky, wobbly, painful legs as the person Haku was in a state of peril moved forward.

However, where to go? There was nothing, nothing left.

Wandering, wandering. Wandering though the land as the body traveled still in a state of disbelief and distress. Multiple times has Haku cut or wounded his/herself, but only on few occasions that needed the help Haku resighed. However, before they could respond Haku vanishes and wanders again.

Soft sand very soft as you vaguely noted you were on an island that seemed to have no inhabitants, but Haku could sense their where people.

No food, no water just wandering. Why even stay alive? He was dead. The most precious person was dead.

Childish laughter. Haku stops so does the young boy. Looking at him with dead coca eyes; Haku sees navy black hair that's rather bushy and light grey to his eyes.

"Hey!"

Haku could hear no more as he/she collapses.

* * *

Seto Kaiba was a busy man being the CEO President and running a multi-billion company. It was rare that he ever received vacations and since his younger brother wanted to he didn't see why not, just he idly hoped that he didn't run into nu-

"Brother!"

He looked up from his laptop; "What is it Mokuba?"

"Come quick! Now, or I think she might die," the younger said with an urgency. Getting up after placing up his laptop (how he manages to work on an island with hardly any inhabitants) he followed Mokuba.

Indeed there was someone lying on the ground, but the person was not dead. Kaiba inwardly sighed at his brother's look and ran his hands through his hair, before walking over and going over to the person.

However, the only inhabitants on the island were the natives who didn't mind visitor's especially the Kaiba's as with good pay resulted in good service. They kept their mouths shut about them ever coming to their island.

With quick instructions they were lead to the local hospital. "

We will take over from here... Kaiba, sir."

Sure enough the nurses and doctors got to work. Mokuba kicked his feet. "Think they've going to be alright?"

Kaiba didn't reply as he was not one for these situations and cared less for others.

A doctor soon walked out, whipping his hands. "The lady is fine, but she is sleeping. I suggest we move her once she wakes. If you like you may go and visit."

Kaiba didn't even bother to say anything as he followed after his energetic brother. "Mokuba slow down."

The younger Kaiba obeyed and quietly opened the door. When they walked inside a doctor was looking at what appeared to be weapons.

"Now, why would a young girl like her have such a thing?"

Her voice surprised them all as the man dropped the projectile; "You should be careful with such a weapon if not wielded correctly you could cut off a finger."

"Ay," the doctor said recovering. "I apologize for going through your personal belongings, but I was just curious."

She tilted her head, her coca eyes soulless. "Understandable."

"I'm Mokuba what's your name?"

The girl turned from him looking up at the ceiling. She then closed her eyes feeling sleepy; "Haku."

* * *

Well this was just something that was bugging me this weekend so I thought I get it out of there. Well, I mostly based this own Seto Kaiba and his 'alone' philosophy. So this is where this came from! N' I kind of wanted to write a fic without Zabuza in it – If no one likes I will delete or just keep up as an idea once shared. Anyways; I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all! I own nothing, but my imagination. Oh, Jostanos thanks for talking to me this weekend it was fun and sorry for my weirdness.

**Wounded** **Snow**; chapter 2!

* * *

"I'm Mokuba. What's your name?"

The girl turned from him looking up at the ceiling. She then closed her eyes feeling sleepy; "Haku."

It's been one whole week since then and the girl would just listen to Mokuba talk excitedly about everything and anything that he could think of.

Seto noted the girl was withdrawn and had the look of a lost soul. In her eyes he could see it clearly when she would glance their way briefly. Although, he would lean against the wall preassembly just listening to his younger brother he caught it. She lost someone precious to her and had no will to continue to live. That tugged at his heart, what would he do if something happened to Mokuba? Would he be just like her?

Broken.

Hell, he knew he would after all; he had to rescue his brother from the creator of the cards himself, Pegasus. Yes, the Duelist Kingdom was a few weeks ago, and he was not going to repeat the events and it was one of the rare reasons why he took the offer to go on a small vacation.

The girl, Haku was going to be released today and her belonging with her not, that she had much, but some shuriken and kunai knives. However, he had the feeling she had more of those weapons hidden- most likely in the emptied scrolls or written scrolls she had on her.

He heard his brother ask something rather excitedly and innocently, before a frown mirrored the young ones features. "What?! Then that just won't do!"

Seto listen, but he had a feeling he knew what his younger brother was about to ask him as he turned to face him with the puppy eyes.

"S…e….t...o!"

Seto wasn't going to cave. Oh, who in the hell was he kidding? He never was able to say no to his brother. "What is it, Mokuba?"

"Haku-Chan let her come stay with us!"

"I'm sure she has a home to go back to... Mokuba furiously shook his head. "No! Seto, I know you've seen it too!"

Seto ran his fingers through is hair; "Hn. Just don't get in the way."

He then walked out the room heading for the receptionist to sign the papers. Mokuba was grinning as he faced Haku, who didn't move.

"Here that Haku-Chan! You can come with us and don't worry my big brother won't do anything stupid! I'll make sure of it!"

Mokuba's eyes widen. Haku was smiling with mirth in her coca eyes.

"Wait don't move, ok." Mokuba said slowly, before running out the room.

Haku could here the young brother urging the elder one to come quickly. If Haku knew she was smiling she would have dropped her smile, but having been in a depressive state the whole week and will most likely go back in said state she didn't know it.

"Mokuba, calm down. Why are you so excited?"

The doors open rather roughly by Mokuba. And Seto saw the smile.

"Hn."

'Excuse me, "a doctor said. "Ay, miss you should smile more often. It suits you."

Haku's smile instantaneously dropped. Mokuba glared and would have kicked the man if…

"Is everything settled?"

The doctor nodded awkwardly finally sensing that he made the wrong move. "Yes, she's all clear."

They headed off and Haku remained quiet and within her own mind as she boarded the private jet. The view was magnificent, but how could she enjoy such beauty? The most precious person that made up her whole world was gone.

* * *

"Finally!" Mokuba exclaimed as they landed at the Kaiba mansion. It sure didn't deserve to be called a normal home. Mokuba grabbed her hand taking privilege in giving her a tour.

Haku took everything in, but nothing, nothing was Zabuza –Sama.

Once in her room; she stayed mostly looking the same as she did in the hospital. One afternoon however, young Mokuba got enough and told his brother.

Seto marched to the room. Quite literally I'm afraid and busted the door open with a kick; standing in front of her. Mokuba tiptoed closing the door behind him. His brother had this alone philosophy and the girl clearly wanted to be erase, but maybe... Mokuba concluded for the two weeks that she's been in a depressive like state; just maybe they could help each other out.

Why bother? There was nothing and she was no longer a tool.

"So, you've given up?" Seto looked at the girl with a gentleness of understanding. "Really is there nothing left?" His eyes harden slightly even when coca eyes met his own. "That's a load of bull. If there's nothing to live for than find something to fill that void. If there's something in the way than crush it down. Don't just sit and hardly eat like you did at the hospital. Get up move and continue to live. After all;" his eyes soften briefly. "I know the feeling."

With the little bit she was eating at the hospital and at his own home it was a miracle that she was alive or had been released for that matter. Haku tilted her head and looked at the barely touched food, before slowly picking it up.

Seto nodded in approval and Mokuba stood wide eyed down the hall as he leaned against the door. He never knew his brother could say so much with such emotion!

* * *

Seto walked towards the gates of the school building. He was a CEO of a major company and had more important things to do than go to a school that sheltered mindless brats all day. Mokuba was to his own school and Haku, Haku stayed at the mansion after three days of her finally telling them her story. For once, Seto didn't say something like 'it was nothing more than a trick,' and kept his mouth quiet opting to believe her. Believe that she was a formidable shinobi and was a former apprentice or loyal friend to a Zabuza Momoichi a renowned shinobi that had, no... In her opinion still is even in death a formidable opponent.

So, now he quietly with an air of authority and coldness he waltz through the school opening the door to the classroom and entered.

"Well, well if it isn't the money bags, Kaiba!"

It was none other than Joey Wheeler.

"Huh, you don't have no bark, Kaiba? Still mad that Yugi took your title and beat, Pegasus?"

Seto coolly answered, "I'm not you mutt." Ignoring the second comment he sat down in his seat and took out his laptop.

Joey fumed and pounced, but was grabbed back by his friends.

"You geeks need to put a leash on the mutt. Maybe that would keep him in line," the CEO commented as he started to type furiously on his laptop.

"What's that?! Come and say that to my face! I dare ya!"

Tristan and Tea muttered something about he would never learn and Yugi; "Well, a least he's here guys."

The teacher soon walked in and took roll, before giving his lecture. Twenty minutes into the teacher's lesson, Seto's phone ranged.

"Seto Kaiba. Speak and make it quick I'm busy."

Many girls quietly swooned.

The phone soon slapped with a slap and Kaiba swiftly put away his things; walking out the classroom the teacher unable to stop him.

Heading out towards the parking lot; "Roland be here in five minutes and if you aren't here there will be consequences."

* * *

Oh, my. What happened? Looks like this story is taking a course of its own, I have no control over that. However, it seems this is now taking place just after the Duelist Kingdom arc, yay! I think. Oh, poll is stil on and have fun!

Well, until I up-date again; I'm out!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to all! I own nothing, but my imagination. Don't forget guys this is after Duelist Kingdom. Oh, I apologize for the late up-date however, school is a beast and life's not fair!

**Wounded** **Snow**; chapter 3!

* * *

The phone soon shut with a slap and Kaiba swiftly put away his things; walking out the classroom the teacher unable to stop him.

Heading out towards the parking lot; "Roland be here in five minutes and if you aren't here there will be consequences."

Haku was outside on the roof of the mansion watching as many scurried about as they rushed, but one person she knew was the Kaiba's driver caught her attention. His name was Roland.

She jumped and landed gracefully. The man staggered slightly, but recomposed himself.

"I am sorry, Miss Haku," he said. "But, I must go."

"What's going on?" Haku asked frowning. Something wasn't right; either went wrong with the company or worse.

"I'm sorry..." the driver said with a quick bow and headed off pass Haku towards the black confortable. Her frown deepened as she watches the driver Roland leave speedily away from the mansion.

Haku learned from her few days that she opened up to the Kaiba brothers that the elder Kaiba could and would take care of him-self. And he hated when others took his opponents. Not, only that, but the so many that she has seen played with cards that determined so much.

Should she get a deck of cards of her own and play the game as well? How would this help the Kaiba's? What good was she if her skills weren't needed or she was not needed?

The answer was simple... She'd be broken once again, but during that time she would not be able to come out the darkness.

Walking back inside, she bumped into a servant. "Ah! So, sorry dear," it was an elderly man who looked as though he's been there for years.

"It's quite alright, sir, but could please explain to me what's going on?" Haku asked with a small smile.

The man shook his head, "Sorry dear, I'm afraid I can't. We don't know ourselves."

* * *

Joey fumed as he and his friends headed towards his best friend, Yugi's house. "I can't believe that dang money bags! He thinks he's so cool! He's worse than that damn midget we bumped into!"

"Her name was Rebecca," Tea said annoyed; she couldn't believe her dirty blond haired friend sometimes.

"Rebecca. Smacka who cares anyway?! I mean what? She's not no American champion just a midget! N' besides," Joey said with a snicker looking as though he won the jack pot. 'She's' definitely not a high school student –

"She already graduated man and Yugi doesn't mind, right?" Tristan asked with a sigh.

Yugi glanced at his friends, but didn't answer however, he didn't really need to because… "YUGI-KUN!"

Joey and his friends blinked several times looking from Yugi to the blond pig-tailed girl with glasses; holding a brown teddy bear in the other hand whilst her other hand and body squeezed the life out of the poor boy.

"Ah, Rebecca can't...

"Hey!" Tea shouted hands on her hips. "Get off! He can't breathe!"

She stuck her tongue out and that just ticked Tea off. "Why that little…

Joey was snickering gleefully on the other hand, but Tristan ever the peacemaker…" Come on guys let's just go to the shop already."

Rebecca pouted, but got up and they headed off towards the Game Shop.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaiba finally made it to his huge corporation and exited the car rather abruptly. Mokuba seeing his big brother ran to him and talked rather hurriedly.

"Brother they are doing all this to trap you! We should fire them! Their nothing more than –

"I know that's why I'm going to handle it, Mokuba. You just sit back and or call up, Haku."

Mokuba's eyes widen slightly, before grinning. "Yes!"

Seto tilted is head momentarily as his brow raised. "What was that Mokuba?"

"Ah, nothing. I swear," he quickly said not, wanting his big brother to know, but this was the first step right? The first step in trust and what made it sweeter was that his brother who though everything that involved not - or abnormal things didn't think Haku was lying or that what she said was a trick! He believed her!

Seto placed his card in the slot and the elevator opened and the two brothers entered. Seto didn't have time to ponder on why his younger brother suddenly got all happy and excited; he had other business to take care of like the Big Five.

Oh, yeah those old farts will pay deadly after all; their stupid stunt was going to cost them their jobs. However, he didn't know why he even mentioned the girl, she couldn't duel and even with her skills – No, there were other things she could do, but… Seto shook his head discretely. Those thoughts had to go!

He could ponder on it later.

He entered the massive room; sitting in comfortable chairs over the big screen were the big five. Seto sat down crossing his arms. "I hope you five have good excuses because you are all fired."

"Wait!" One of them shouted. "We have reason for our actions!"

Seto inwardly scoffed. Of course they did. "Alright let me hear it."

"Yes," the second one spoke. "We only forged the alliance so we could spy on Pegasus and 'rescue' you, sir Kaiba."

"Rescue..?" Seto Kaiba said scoffing. "Do I look like a buffoon? If that's the only excuse than I repeat you are...

"Yes, that is the truth!" the fourth one sitting in the fourth seat spluttered. "We're only looking out for you! We also have the virtual world completed and we patiently wait for your approval before releasing it to the general public."

"Is that so?" Seto queried looking slightly interested.

The fifth and final member of Big Five speaks. "Of course you have little faith in us. Why don't we bet on it? If you win we will leave and never come back, but if you lose we stay, deal?"

Kaiba really wanted to test out his pod game and see how much it progressed. "I back down from no challenge, I accept." He said getting up.

Mokuba made a sound of protest and followed his brother leaving five smirking crooks behind.

"Brother!"

"Even if this is a trap," Seto said knowingly. "And I have not let them off the hook, but I am eager to test out the pod."

Mokuba watches his brother enter the pod worriedly. The pod closes as the elder brother places his deck inside as well. On the screen it reads: Proto.

"Be careful, brother."

* * *

Inside the virtual world Kaiba easily defeated the giant two-headed monster with his Blue –eyes however; he encounters trouble with a program he did not invent into his virtual world.

An armed ninja appeared however, when seeing that ninja and his blue- Eyes in the sky; he couldn't help, but think of Haku, but why? However, it vanished just as quickly. Seto Kaiba attacked with his powerful most trusted beast, but a capture Jar appears and sucks the Blue-Eyes up.

"Damn," he mutters something wasn't right.

Outside in the lab the pod and the computer screen lighted up spastically out of control and Mokuba got even more worried as he now knew… "No! What's- Something's wrong!"

Just as he shouted those words the doors locked and he young, Mokuba was locked inside. Maniacal laughter could be heard as the Big Five appeared on the screen. "There's no hope! We will kidnap you again; and take over the company! After all; your _precious_ brother will be trapped there forever!"

The screen went blank and Mokuba desperately took out his cell phone however, he couldn't reach or call anyone as the service was down. He cursed and headed towards his brother's pod taking his deck; he ran and found exist.

"You jerks won't get away with this, I promise." Mokuba swore as he finally unlocked the lock and was now outside the company, before running off again. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

It started to rain heavily. Haku stood up from her sitting position as she was meditating, but the unease came back. With one hand raise she focused on two individual charkas. Something wasn't right the boy was worried, scared, and seemed in a rush, but why?

Not, bothering to take the window or anything even less bothered by the rain she teleported out of the mansion.

Mokuba was running and he didn't know where he was running of to, but a gentle hold grabbed his arm. He turned around quickly, but his trepidation subsided.

"Oh, it's just you, Haku-Chan!"

"Where is your brother, Mokuba-san?"

Mokuba clenched his fist, "No time!" he hollered. "Come with me I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

Oh, my. What will happen next? Will Seto be saved? Can Haku do something? Oh, the suspense!

Oh, for those of you who are reading **Reverse** **Reality**; I have to watch episode 3 and figure out where I left off in the novel, before I up-date that story. And also, check out **You's** An. There is a summary to a new story called Caged or Caged Bird check that out will ya!It's in **You**! However, if oyu don't want to look in that story to read about Caged Bird then: READ THE STORY!

_Until next chapter; I'm out!_


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to all! I own nothing, but my imagination. Don't forget guys this is after Duelist Kingdom.

I ETREMELY apologize! I intended to EXTREMELY up-date sooner!

Last time: Trouble brews at the Kaiba Corporation. What will happen now?

**Wounded** **Snow**; chapter… 4!

* * *

Mokuba clenched his fist, "No time!" he hollered. "Come with me I'll explain on the way!"

Mokuba brought them to a game-shop. "Come on," Haku followed silently. She didn't pester that the young Kaiba didn't tell her right away, but waited.

Mokuba busts the doors open; soaking wet. Behind him was a teenage-girl around their age wearing a light colored haori with matching sleeves, pants and black sandals was equally soaked.

"So," Joey started as he sat down by Tristan and Yugi. "What's the matter?"

Mokuba wrapped himself farther as he was drenched and accepted the tea. "I need help."

"Who is she? A bodyguard..?" Tea asked incredulously after all; wasn't Kaiba against such when it came to his brother? Especially girls since they would try to use the younger one to get to…

"No," Mokuba said shaking his head. "She's a friend. Haku- Chan."

Joey snickered, "Just a friend."

Mokuba covered his on snicker. "Well…"

"Ay, Mokuba," Yugi stated interrupting whatever the young Kaiba was conquering; he was sure it had something to with the elder Kaiba brother. "You said you needed our help."

Mokuba explained the situation.

"So, money bags needs rescuing" Joey stated with a crazy looking grin.

"Joey, shut up man." Tristan said.

"So, how do we get in?" Yugi asked.

"Young one," Haku spoke gaining the gang's attention. "If it's alright with you let me handle that."

"Whoa! No offense, but how are you going to do that?" Joey asked skeptically. "I mean don't get me-

"Never mind that," Haku replied tilting her head, smiling. "Just get in the pods."

"Then," Tea said. "Let's go."

"Yes," Yugi's grandpa said. "But, it will be dangerous if you get caught."

Yugi was about to assure his grandfather with Joey behind his back, but… "I will take care of that as well, sir."

They looked at Haku and Mokuba's eyes sparkled.

"See, Haku-Chan you're perfect!"

Haku brown eyes blinked at the young teen in confusion, before she coughed lightly. "I'm afraid that you are seeing too much, young one. Now, shall we get going?" She asked now standing.

Yugi nodded and he and his friends followed the two.

"I'll go on up head," Haku gentle voice ranged however, before they could protest she was gone.

Mokuba that's some chick your brother hired," Tristan remarked offhandedly.

Joey nodded. "Yeah," then snickered. "Oi, once I see that money bags I'm so not going to stop teasing him!"

"Hey, you're not picking on my brother!" Mokuba defended. "But," he said thinking conversationally. "It will help I think they deserve each other."

Tea piped in, "I'm going to go with your playing matchmaker. Need any help?" she was good so long as the girl wasn't after Yugi.

Mokuba just grinned.

"I wonder," Yugi said thoughtfully. "How will she get us in? I mean it wouldn't have been a problem for you, right?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Yeah, but when we were coming to you guys, she said that they might send someone after me so...

Yugi nodded. It wasn't long before they were standing before Kaiba corp.

"Looks like the pest have arrived," the fourth member said bored.

"Yes," the third membered stated. "Where are you going number five?"

Number five chuckled. "Don't worry I'll be back in time to see the grand show." Number one and two grunted. The big five were estatic and number five walked the halls with a whistle.

"Who goes there? "He then chuckled as he thought it was one of the brat's friends however, what occupied his vision was a teenage –girl that he didn't see at the entrance with the brat's friends. "Who are you- Oof!

"Haku smiled it was easy to get in the way she did and the guards Kino or whatever were easy to take out. She dragged the fifth member out the halls.

The man was heavy, but she dismissed it and locked his unconscious form in a closed room where she took his identification. Existing the room she henged into the man.

"Now, then let's see what should be brewed next." Haku chuckled in her disguise and headed towards were the man was needed.

* * *

Mokuba smirked. "Come on, their out cold." He was referring to the guard Kino or whatever and his men as they laid motionless by the spot he once escaped from. "Haku-Chan took care of them."

Joey and the others looked shocked. "Yeah, but... Whoa."

No one paid any mind to the comment because there was nothing to describe it.

"This way," Mokuba said crouching as he led them towards the laboratory.

"They have entered," the disguised number five answered.

"Hm..."Number four said thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter; even if they enter the pods Kemo will unplug them." Ay, that was the guard's name, but Haku said nothing.

It's impossible to win they would say and Haku just hid a knowing smile. These four men of the Big Five were fools. Even if she couldn't duel in the methods that they used- her skills were still needed and Haku was glad for that fact.

* * *

**POD...**

Mokuba, Yugi and Joey entered the pods and the game started. They were comforted by zombies! Alter defeating the monster zombies with team work, Joey and the two headed forward, but ran into a cute tiny little fairy. Following the fairy- led them to a cliff however; just below the cliff was a town. In that town they search and search, but only Mokuba comes back with startling news.

Joey and Yugi followed Mokuba, but they ended up in a sand storm.

"Aw, man!" joey complained. "We can't cross the desert like this!"

Yugi nodded in agreement. However, comments were swept and put on hold as they were twisted back into the town.

'Everyone ok?" Yugi asked dusting himself off.

"Yeah," Joey replied dusting himself off as well.

"There's no time," Mokuba said determinedly. "Let's go."

* * *

In the lab Tristan and Teas sat on watch. "I'm surprise no one's coming."

Tea frowned, "Don't jinx it Tristan."

"Yeah, but..." the teen started. "Doesn't it seem kind of fishy?" Tristan explained. "I mean those guards that girl Haku knocked unconscious ….

Tea got up and walked over towards her friend, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. "Would you quit being _paranoid_. So-

"You hear that?" Tristan said listening.

Tea glared as if saying this was your fault for jinxing us.

"We better block the door," she suggested. Tristan laughed sheepishly.

They blocked the doors and remained quiet. But, how long will the blockage last?

Back in the pod, Joey has entered the coliseum. "Ladies and gentlemen I present the champion: Madame Butterfly!"

* * *

N cut'! What will happen next? I know short again, but I'll try to up-date again this weekend or during next week to make up for the weeks I prolonged the up-dates! Review; and tell me what you think!

**Oh, yes if you are going to troll me, I have one thing to say: IDIOT- Who in their right mind goes around and troll when there's absolutely no need too? You see this is fan-fiction not **real life**. So, if you have something to say go rant somewhere else and troll someone who **_cares. _**Although, I will take your comments/ reviews into consideration and read it properly, but if it's something like saying this is **_garbage_**. Go. AND. Sprout your nonsense somewhere else! **

Well, I'm done ranting, although I do apologize for the note above, but it is needed to be known after my story ITOY received a garbage comment. Well, until next chapter; I'm out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time updating: 12/17/12. Whoa that's long! **

**I own nothing, but my imagination and this plot. Nothing more. If you guys forgot the summary her it is: Haku survived the Chidori and ends up on an Island. An Island where she mets the Kiaba brothers. Taken in by them can her borken heart and purpose be filled up once more? With events in the way and much happening will Seto warm up to Haku, or will things crumble and scatter like endless petals?**

**Huh? Looking back guys ...I DIDN'T really have a summary. Maa, this is a good start I guess. **

**Thanks to all of you for staying/waiting patiently for me to up-date again! I *bow* THANK YOU!**

_Last time: Haku has infiltrated Kaiba corp. Yugi and the gang are in the pods and Tea and Tristan are hiding in the lab, but how long could they hide?_

_**Wounded Snow...**__Chapter …5!_

* * *

The banging of the doors never seized as Tristan and Tea who looked towards the pods with determination waited.

"Damn it," Tristan muttered.

**XX...**

"Hahaha ~I'll let you know how foolish it was to duel me, boy!" Madame Butterfly laughed hauntingly.

"Shut up!" Piglet-Joey in costume yelled. "We'll soon find out in the end you will become champ!"

"Battle Duel!"

The crowd erupted with chants and excitement.

Piglet pulled a card from his deck, "Let's go, Flame swordsman!" Holding it outright a bright light erupted from the card and Flame swordsman appeared on the field (1800/1600).

Unimpressed by the monster Madame Butterfly summoned; Harpie Lady.

"Heh, Harpie, huh? Well, then… Go, Flame Swordsman!" The swordsman charged however, Madame Butterfly had other plans.

"So, Naïve. I know your tactic," and she summoned a protective trap card Mirror Wall. The swordsman was left with (900 attack points/1600 defensive points).

_Hang on, Joey thinks. 'I've seen this before.'_

Yugi and Mokuba were in the stand s sitting in the first rows watching the duel. "Wait a second," yugi muttered. "Could the person really be…?"

Just as Madame Butterfly was about to attack the pig mask was taken off. "Wait!"

Surprise to see that it was Wheeler, Joey; Madame Butterfly halts her attack and reveals herself to be Mai Valentine.

Excited that it was indeed Mai, Yugi and Mokuba jumped from the stands and rushes over to the two.

"Huh? Yugi, Mokuba…? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking that," Joey comments.

"My brother has been kidnapped," Mokuba replies seriously.

"If we don't do something," yugi started. "Like wining this game Kaiba will be trapped in here forever."

"Kaiba…"Mai uttered in surprise.

The crowd was not happy and they chanted their disapproval. Joey explained that they needed the Niwatori card in order to succeed farther.

Highly interested Mai commands her Harpie to snatch the card from the Coliseums owner with the Rose Whip.

They group high tail out of there and Joey summons a trap card known as- Trap Hole blocking the angry mob that started to chase them.

The group finally reaches the desert, but it appears as though they couldn't just cross by walking.

"Mai summon the Niwatori card."

Mai nods and does so, in the process of summon- four chickens appear. Taking one chicken the four cross the sandy deserts.

"I was invited," Mai starts to explain. "To test out the game." Yugi and the others quickly understood. Mai did so at the price of failing for the Big Five's trap.

**XXX…**

"They're doing wonderfully," Number three commented.

"Too much I'm afraid," Number four growled out.

What should we do for our next course of action?" Number two asked calmly.

"Quite bothersome," number one started. "What do you think, Number Five?"

Haku couldn't help, but smile sinisterly in her henge. "We wait m moving now will only cause us to fail."

The other three chuckled. "Brilliant indeed."

**Xxx… **

The adventures were heating up as the gang met a girl who looked exactly like Mokuba himself. Joey snickered, "My, lady..."

Mokuba growled kicking the teen in the shin. "_Shut_ _up_."

Joey whimpered on the ground and Yugi sighed whilst Mai rolled her eyes, "Boys' play nice."

"Huh…? Tell that to the little princes-

Meanwhile Kaiba wasn't having much luck nor was he having much fun like the others. Seto hung form the stone pillar from some ropes; dangling. He twitches gaining consciousness however, upon awakening he's met with a dark fiend- Witty Phantom.

"Release me," Seto demands.

Phantom waves up a finger as if scolding a child. "Nah, nah, why would I do such a silly thing? I am -No, correction this world is no longer for you to command. You will be a sacrifice to the mystical Dragon."

Seto gave the phantom dirty look. Damn it!

"Enough and sit back," Phantom replied airily. "You'll be joined with company soon, ja," and the phantom turns around leaving Kaiba stranded and helpless to escaping.

Back with Yugi and his friends, Edina the queen of the lands was explaining the situation. Joey exclaimed, "Hell yeah, so cool!"

"So you will accept?" The queen asked hopeful.

Yugi nodded and Edina was thankful.

She gave them costumes to wear for battle.

"Let's go and save my brother!" Mokuba says.

Once they reached outside hovering over them was gigantic dark castle. Hundreds of monsters flew towards and Mai summons her Dark Witch.

"Pull back," Yugi orders. "There's too many."

Mai nods calling back her monster and Yugi summons his black hole only for it to be destroyed by an armed ninja. The same ninja snatches the princess up with a net.

"Oh no ya' don't, "Joey proclaims. "I summon, Axe Raider along with Kunai of Chains!"

His warrior charged forward cutting the net however, it was futile as another monster just snatched up the princess again.

"Mov- However, the command was cut short as they were unable to reach her in time.

"NO!" Mokuba falls to his knees sobbing. "No, no, no! It-

"Calm down, Mokuba we'll get her-

"It was supposed to be me! We switched places."

Shocked, utterly stunned.

"Queen Edina," Yugi mutters recovering slightly from his shock.

A nod confirms his query. "He wanted to go. Please he must not be sacrificed! Save him!"

"We will save both, Kaiba brothers."

* * *

**XXX…**

To say Haku was inwardly livid was an understatement. What kind of trick were these people planning? Was it to trap them in this game for all eternity? What?

"Number five..?"

"We have already gone over this. We will wait," Haku answered gruffly with a snide smirk.

"Yes, yes," waved of number two. "But, we need to start getting ready now the show will start soon."

"Understandable," then 'he' stood up. "I need to freshen up. don't start till I return," and Haku disappeared in the halls dropping her henge.

Passing the room where the real number five was she glanced that way only briefly before heading towards the lab. After all; with her needles it will be another few hours before he wakes.

"Damn it! " Tristan cursed.

Tea sent him a look.

"Yeah, alright. I'll shut up now," he said running a hand through his mow-hawk.

Back outside the lab Haku was a few feet away from turning the corner when she raised an eyebrow. Mm... Didn't she knock those guards out?

Silently as her name entails she hit the two guards on the neck.

"Hey," Tristan commented. "It's quiet."

Tea nodded feeling uneasy. Why did they stop suddenly?

Haku looked at the guards once more before henging into –What was his name? Wasn't important. Number five and heading back towards the four men who were orchestrating something vile.

_'I'll kill them once Seto-san and his brother are safe,' Haku thinks as she silently walks back. _

* * *

**Cut! I know! Once again it is a short chapter! I'm sorry for that and long up-date! When I'll up-date again is questionable, but hopefully it will be in two more weeks, but no guarantees! What will happen next? Will the Big five succeed in their plan? Well, you won't know until next chapter!  
I'm out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay…

**Wounded Snow...****Chapter 6!  
**

I own nothing, but my imagination. That goes for characters, TV series, etc. **If you guys forgot the summary here it is: Haku survived the Chidori and ends up on an Island; an island where she ****meets**** the Kaiba brothers. Taken in by them can her broken heart and purpose be filled up once more? With events in the way and much happening will Seto warm up to Haku, or will things crumble and scatter like endless petals?**

**Huh? Looking back guys ...I DIDN'T really have a summary. Maa, this is a good start I guess. **

**Thanks to all of you for staying/waiting patiently for me to up-date again! I *bow* THANK YOU!**

Pink you're a lazy author….

"…"

On to story people!

* * *

The airship was running smoothly and Joey, Mai, and Yugi were defeating the ambushing monsters from left to right however, it was a fleeting moment. A moment in which bombs begin to explode and that time of chaos the monsters slipped in the airship.

A creature launches for Yugi, but his Dark Magician is too far away however, the little fairy pix Uri who guided and helped them interfered taking the blow.

"No…this…is too much," Yugi whispers as tears fall down his eyes. "I'd had enough!" The millennium puzzle's eye of Horus glows brightly and light of gold then a much taller version of Yugi appeared; he had more confidence more of a commanding figure. The name he was given by Yugi was, Yami.

The adventures were anything, but uneventful as they finally managed to reached the Kaiba brothers. However, immediately once they reached the exits of the game and their free from the pods the Big Five –more precisely four had to intervene.

"You won't be passing," the four said in union. "We will make sure you- numbers one, two and three were cut off when number four suddenly fell with a thud.

Joey and the others were surprised and bewildered not understanding, but Mokuba cheered. "Alright you losers will be creamed!" Kaiba gives Mokuba a look, but the younger brother isn't perturbed.

"What was the meaning of that number, five?! Explain?"

However, really what was there to explain? Just then the doors to the top conference room opened and there was a man who was number five as well!

"Arrest the imposter!" The man shouted pointing towards the other who was looking highly amused by the situation.

"Whoa," Joey exclaimed. "There two of those jerks!"

Mai was highly confused. "Guys...

However, she was unable to finish as she and the gang as well as the big four corporate fools watched as the person slowly changed.

"Mm… seems that I have to end this quickly," it was soft and it was revealed to be Haku tilting her head with a smile, pulling out several needles. "Now who should be next?"

Unfortunately for them it did not matter because Haku moved swiftly and effortlessly taking out each of the remaining Big Five leaving the last number one standing.

"Kaiba," he was pleading as he couldn't turn from the advancing girl. "Please let me live at least. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again-

Yugi's, Joey's, Tristan, Tea's, Mai's, Seto's and Mokuba's eyes widen. That was a knockout-needles sticking on each side of his neck as he fell with a thundering thud.

Haku dusted herself off as if the job was messy.

* * *

Although wary of Haku, Yugi and his friends still went to school the next day and on ward however, troubled brewed at every corner. What with the new duel shop across the street?

"Money bags funny seeing you here at school. What got bored playing house with your girlfriend?" Joey snickered. They were sitting around as a group him and his friends however; many girls didn't think Wheeler's joke was funny.

"What?! Girlfriend? House?" a girl with tricolored hair no different from any other except she had a greenish brown coloring at the top with colorful streaks ranging from different colors depending on her outfit.

"Way to go," Tristan said with a moan. "You just had to let Kaiba's biggest fan Satura know."

Joey rolled his eyes as far as he was concerned it wasn't his problem. Or so he thought, but the Satura had other ideas and waltz over towards them slamming her hands on the table.

Joey now cared that his drink was going up in the air that is.

"Hey! What the hell?" He hollered as he frantically caching his soda.

"What do mean girlfriend? Explain to me now!" the girl shrieked. Joey ignored her. Sure she was a pretty girl in school and dressed to impress most of the time, but her attitude was demanding and she only came to school when Seto showed which was hardly ever.

"We don't know," Tea said flipping her hair back some. "Don't you have a transfer to ogle like all the other girls?"

"What?" she hissed hauntingly. "That loser a of a transfer Octopi-

"Otogi," the ever quiet Ryu commented.

Satura rolled her contacted eyes. "Who cares? Just give me the details and –

Seto stood his case stapling with a click as it closed.

Satura stopped and ran from the losers –as she dubbed them and stacked her arm to Kaiba's sleeve.

"Such a nut case, Satura is," Tea commented.

"Awe, come on guys she may be bad, but-Yugi was cut off by Tristan who snorted.

"That's putting it nicely, Yugi. She's out to get Kaiba just because she thinks she deserves him." They like the rest that were inside the cafeteria watched as Seto hissed in pure furry, wrenching himself from the creature that was lesser than him, or more precisely not important.

Satura stood humiliated however, it wasn't for long and she clenched her fist stomping over towards her two friends Sakane and Minne.

There was commotion going on in the next classroom. Finishing with lunch the gang went to check it out only to find that it was the new transfer, Otogi Ryuu showing off with a prototype of Dice and Dungeons.

* * *

"Hello, Roland," the driver Roland answered. "Its fine she may come along just be here in five minutes."

Roland hung up just as Kaiba did and wasted no time to getting to his destination; swerving in the parking lot all he had to do was wait a second later and Kaiba was walking bristly towards the car.

"Is something troubling you, Seto-san?" Haku asked gently as she moved over some giving Kaiba his space. "Pick up Mokuba. Haku you two are to stay home while I head to the company."

Haku frowned. "Don't worry," Seto soothed as he caught the shinobi's worried expression. "I'm only going to clean up the mess the fools made and make sure it's ready for displaying."

Haku nodded; it wasn't long before they retrieved Mokuba.

While Yugi is dueling Otogi for Joey's sake, Kaiba is working on his virtual reality once more leaving Mokuba and Haku in the mansion alone. "So, Haku," he called playing his game system. "What do you think of my brother now?"

Haku thought for a moment. What did she think of the other Kaiba? "Well he's…

* * *

Guy's I know short AGAIN, but it's an up-date isn't it? Well, what will happen next? Oh, if you like the story like this than I will continue, but if not then I'll forward and make it as events that occurred with Haku in them as flashbacks of a fic with the events already took place, which will pass foward to the final duel and go on from there, 3. this could continue as the first time meeting then go straight into a couple of years. 4. leave it as it is, or 5. delete and restart over. Shakes head really don't know!

Anyways until I get a chance to up-date again… I'm out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Last time updating: 3/16/13. Which wasn't long ago, well, at least now I have a place to keep up with my up-dates-XD!**

**Genres: sadness, romance, adventure, etc…**

**Summary in Chapter 6! Disclaimer : You know the drill. **

**I thank you guys and I'm glad, I honestly didn't know where I was going with this. But, thanks and no you didn't offend me I the slightest in fact the advice was helpful. Sandrake1111:)**

**Ultima-Owner :)**

**Guest ****… **

While Yugi is dueling Otogi for Joey's sake, Kaiba is working on his virtual reality once more leaving Mokuba and Haku in the mansion alone. "So, Haku," he called playing his game system. "What do you think of my brother now?"

Haku thought for a moment. What did she think of the other Kaiba? "Well he's…

Chapter...7!

* * *

He was prideful was arrogant, but that arrogance was because of experience. Loyal to a fault, cold yet he was soft hearted to those he deemed close. He had a goal yes, but he…

Fortunately, Haku was saved from answering when the person of topic waltz in. "Big, brother!" Mokuba happily greeted.

Seto placed a hand on Mokuba's shoulders in greeting and placed his case down glancing at Haku from the corner of his cerulean eyes. He was those things yet, he…

Haku smiled, but Seto saw it didn't reached her eyes and frowned slightly. However, she turned and vanished just before he could utter a word.

Haku leaned against the cold window frame; knees together. She looked out the window at the sudden drizzle that began to fall down very much correlating with her own downward mood. A hand rose, her greenish/ blue nails reflecting on the glass as she looked out forlornly.

She knew what the younger, Kaiba asked, but it wasn't the right time to ask such a question not when she was still recovering. Still longing… hoping.

Why? Why did he have to die? Why didn't the kami's let her be with him? Why? Was that all she could ask herself?

The glass fogged up slightly with her soft breathing and the slight movement of her fingers.

She had nothing, nothing to remember him by. Nothing …

"I miss…you." On the glass was written, Zabuza-san. Her eyes felt like lead; tears fell down her cheeks which was turning a slight hue from the coldness of the windowsill.

* * *

Seto ran a hand through his hair. "Mokuba," Mokuba stopped kicking his feet as he sat up straighter on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Was Haku acting strange?"

Mokuba frowned no she wasn't. Why was his nii-san asking this? Then it hit him, "Shoot." He bit his lower lip.

"Mokuba," Seto called sternly.

"It-It's nothing. Honest, I'm sure she'll get over it," he laughed it off not meeting his brother's eyes. "She's probably just going through girl things." He quickly stood and fled out the room.

Was it really just something that girls go through? Was that why, Haku didn't want to look at him? She deserved a party, or something for what she did. Although, he wouldn't dare call up the twerps for any situation; he wouldn't mind Haku doing the job just so long as she didn't get hurt. Wait, did she get injured? That could b it too, but...Seto ran another hand through his hair roughly this time and sighed.

He wonders sometimes why he was worrying so much for someone he barely even knew. Sure, she helped him out and now... he frowned they were even; a life for a life.

Seto stood enough of dallying he needed to focus on something that didn't involve Haku.

* * *

"Stop here, Roland," Mokuba ordered and he jumped out the car. "Wait here I won't be too long, K?"

Roland nodded. Mokuba slammed the door and walked in the shop.

Laughter reached his ears and he could hear Joey shouting, "You should have seen it, gramps! It-

Mokuba," Yugi said being the first to see him.

Mokuba waved.

"What's the matter?" Tristan asked.

"Don't tell me, money bags, is in trouble again?" Joey asked accusingly.

Mokuba shook his head. However, before he could answer the bell to shop jingled.

"No, shoo..." they heard Grandpa Mouto, say, "I'm not selling you the newest edition! You stick to what you have, young lady!"

Joey and the others went to see what the trouble was and found Satura.

"Don't you have like a place to be?" Tea asked hands on her hips.

Satura huffed flipping some hair back when she noticed Mokuba. Her face contorted in to one of worry, "Shouldn't' you be home with your brother, Seto? He must be worried about you. "

Mokuba snorted looking away from the approaching teenager.

"Why don't I help you home, I'm sure Seto wouldn't-?

"Listen lady," Mokuba said turning to face the high-school girl. "I can take care of myself and who are you?"

Satura smiled, "Why sweetheart I'm your brother's girlfriend."

Mokuba snorted derisibly; "Your delusional lady. My brother wouldn't date a hag like you."

A hag..? Joey snickered.

Satura placated a smile, "Oh, you poor sweetheart! You mustn't talk about people – she gestured to Yugi and his friends. "Like that your hurt their feelings."

Mokuba raised a brow. "Is this lady crazy?" he asked leaning towards Tea who nodded solemnly.

"Afraid so... She has the delusion that Seto and her are meant to be."

Mokuba chortled, "Her and hundred million other girls."

"Those other girls are just sluts that Seto will never acknowledge," she said with a smirk. "I on the other hand I am a well devoted-

"Well," Mokuba said yawning. "It was nice being her and seeing you guys, Yugi, but I got to go...

"Uh…..."Joey said running after the pre-teen. "We'll accompany you…" Tea, Tristan, and Yugi right behind him.

It wasn't the first time they got a ride from the Kaiba's. Satura heard them, but made no indication that she did so and the group left the Game shop. Once they were gone she said, "Old man I wasn't going to buy your cards anyway," and walked out of the shop, climbing her bike that was parked several feet away.

"Such an awful mannered girl," Solom muttered shaking his head. "Why in my day girls were so well mannered."

Satura cursed as the rain soak her new outfit. The jacket and helmet weren't helping.

* * *

Seto stared at his laptop screen and scowled. It was some kind of trick, or was she using one of her Jutsu's? How was it possible? He wasn't supposed to be thinking of her, but the screen staring back at him proved him wrong. Was this a way for him saying, 'Thanks?'

He shut the laptop closed letting it go on standby and stood up stretching. Maybe if he just go up and check on, Haku … just maybe he'll get rid of the feeling.

"MONEY BAGS!"

Seto stopped and cursed under his breath. He whirled around and glared, "What the – Why are you dorks here?"

* * *

Haku stood feeling light the rain it felt welcoming. With one hand raised she disappeared and was now standing in the pouring rain. There was nothing else here, she helped Seto-san. He didn't need her anymore, so why was she refusing to budge?

"Za….Bu…Za,"

**"They can't fill your heart not like him." A deep evil voice entered her broken mind. "You can see him again …**

"Zabuza-san, I can see... I can," Haku uttered, but was cut off by the evil voice.

**"Why of course. Death can never truly separate love ones, now," the voice took on a more sinister tone. "Bring me the pharaoh's millennium puzzle and the eye that resides with the priest."**

"The what? How ...just, just let me…."

"**No," the voice sounding male cut in sternly then it soften, Haku froze up; "No, my precious Haku…" then a sigh, "My tool, my weapon."**

"Zabuza-san..? I, where are you? Zabuza-

**"Don't rush my sweet, we'll meet in due time. Just do what he has asked and we will be together once more."**

* * *

**XX…**

Crash!

"Give me my body and let me go down," Zabuza Momoichi growled lowly looking up at the beast.

"And, what, child? Ruin the balance, you're dead. If you-

"I don't care if I have to spend an eternity in hell, or that I never be reincarnated!" he clenched his fist. "She's still my partner, still-

"A tool, a weapon for you to dispose of until the blade breaks?"

Zabuza glared. "And, I thought you wanted this incoming danger to be gone. If that danger gets, Haku than –

"Only my children can destroy that danger after all, that danger is one of my sons." The great Ra said firmly.

"Calm down Ra, why not? The girl is a fine shinobi one that is great for one of our young's," Obelisk said. "Surely an hour wouldn't hurt their reunion."

"It would," Ra growled his jaws open as if he was going to fire. "I gave her life to help them and for you," he said craning his head towards Zabuza the stubborn shinobi-

"I'll keep an eye on him, Ra," said Slifer the Sky Dragon.

With a furious growl and a satisfied smirk from Zabuza the discussion was closed.

**XX… **

* * *

Haku slurped to the ground once the voice left her mind and welcomed the coldness that raked her frame. Was that person really capable of allowing her to see, Zabuza-san? All she had to do was retrieve the puzzle that resided around Yugi's neck and the eye that lay in Seto-san's possession, but...

Arms wrapped around her hoisting her up bridal style. "Look at you, Haku," Haku sniffled it wasn't real! It wasn't him just another trick that her mind conjured up, another voice that wanted her to break even more.

"Open your eyes, Haku," Haku hesitantly did so and she froze, her lips parted, quivering.

"Za…Bu...Za...Sa...Ma..."

* * *

Seto snorted at their excuse to coming over. "That's a new one, I might just use that to get away from you dorks."

"Where's Haku?" Tea asked. "Mokuba said she was having girl problems."

Seto grunted and turned to leave. Mokuba gestured for them to follow, before Joey could retort.

When they reached the room Seto knocked once then huffed and opened it him-self and his eyes widen.

Haku was gone.

Satura growled; she lost them! "Just you wait Seto we'll be together and that girlfriend will be exposed." With that out she turned around and headed for her home grinning. Tomorrow was another day after all.

* * *

N'cut! Longer than the last couple of chapters! And, it's an up-date! Writing this story while listening to '**Eternal snow**,' so touching and thought this fits perfect with **Wounded** **Snow**! Well, what do you think will happen next? Bet you guys didn't see me brining Zabuza into the picture, huh? I think you guys already know whose the creep who'd entered Haku's mind-XD! Well, until, I up-date again…

I'm out!


	8. Chapter 8

**I own nothing, but my imagination. I have no excuse guys and I doubt you guys want to read something overrated, anyways; I apologized for the long wait.**

**Last time: Yugi and Joey dueled with dungeon dice; Mokuba went to them when they were present at the game shop and Satura showed up, but was quickly thrown to the side. However, that's all good, but the main thing that has everyone in a nutshell is: Haku went missing! OR did she, really? **

**A/ N: Satura will not show and/ or be mention in this chapter. She's my only OC by the way ( look in previous chapters for her appearance or whatever). **

**This month or rather this summer I am up-dating stories that I haven't in the fall or spring ( so much or not at all) so that is why you guys are seeing up-dates on some stories that haven't been in a while! **

**Thank you all for waiting patiently!**

**Wounded Snow; chapter 8! **

* * *

She was gone. GONE! Nowhere in the mansion! Hell she was not- "Search harder!" Seto practically bellowed slamming his hands on his desk. "And, find her!"

His men scattered like flies and Mokuba sat back worried.

Meanwhile Yugi and his friends were having no luck. "Damn it! HAKU! HAKU!" Joey yelled as he searched the various places he knew with Tristan.

"Man this is such a drag," Tristan muttered as the search was starting to seem pointless to him.

Joey panted. "Man… We've been searching for hours and…" wheezes; "Still no sign of Haku. Think she went somewhere…You know where she doesn't want to be disturb or something?"

"Don't know man. Let's just hope Yugi, or Tea having better luck."

"Yeah…"

**XX… **

"Tea," Yugi ran over towards his girl-friend. "Any luck?"

Tea shook her head. "Let's continue looking though."

Yugi nodded determined.

**XXX… **

Tired….

Drained….

Seto felt like shit.

"Brother," Mokuba called worriedly. "Get some sleep. We've been searching all over, but our sources haven't found anything. We can-

"Get some rest Mokuba," Seto remarked. He looked tired with the bags under his eyes. "I'll be fine for a few hours."

"But, Se- "Sleep, Mokuba. I'll be fine," Seto cut in sharply. Mokuba sighed, but nodded and obeyed his brother.

When his little brother left, Seto sighed tiredly.

He glanced at his laptop. "I need to start on that plan anyway," he said to himself.

The next day an Egyptian woman named, Isis Ishtar was holding a conference that was being broadcast around the world.

Meanwhile Yugi was worried thinking about the day's events that happened. He almost lost the millennium puzzle in that duel against a man named, Bandit Chief (he was being controlled by someone).

Who was he," Yugi muttered to the spirit who was confined in his mind.

"No idea, but he's nothing good," the spirit replied strained as the connection was sort of broken courtesy of the puzzles condition.

"YUGI!" Tea called out, but the short teenage boy doesn't hear occupied within his own thoughts.

"Yes, we are very pleased and honored to be exhibiting – Isis spoke firmly.

_Ring, ring! _

"Hello?" Seto picked up the phone answering rather harshly.

"_You should pay attention to my conferences, Kaiba." The other voice spoke calmly. "You might find something very interesting."_

_"_I have no time to play with mummies and pharaohs. "

_"That may be, but the girl is unharmed that I can tell you. I know many things, Kaiba and if you come to the exhibit you'll find out all your answers."_

Kaiba gripped the phone rather tightly and gritted his teeth. "Get to the point."

_"Come in the evening and I will answer all your questions."_

Kaiba held the phone to his ear as it beeped indicating that the woman on the other end hung up. How did that woman-?

"Brother," Mokuba called softly.

"It's nothing," Seto quickly answered going back to his laptop which was his distraction. He was going to find Haku with or without some Egyptian woman claiming to have all the answers that much he knew. "I'll be stepping out in while."

**XX… **

While Kaiba was at the museum and Yugi was home worrying a man hidden deeply in the confines of darkness and shadows waited. Everything will fall into place soon.

"**Heh**, **soon, pharaoh. Soon." **

* * *

Haku shifted with a strain smile as her eyes were closed; resting on the soft sheets as a calloused hand caressed her cheeks.

"My boy, it's time," Slifer said sadly. "You cannot stay any longer."

Zabuza sighed heavily; running his other hand through his hair. "Yeah…" Slifer understood to an extent after all; how many of his sons and daughters had to live without their love ones?

"You will see her again, Zabuza," he said dropping his casual response of, my boy.

Zabuza stood up and picked up Haku carrying her bridal style. Once he placed her down in the soft bedding that was her room he left disappearing with Slifer the sky dragon.

* * *

Fed up with the woman's lies, Seto heads back home. But, then he held the card. The god of Obelisk! That was the only indication that he might put some thought into it.

"What happens in the past happened for a reason. It created the present and will continue," he muttered to himself looking at the Egyptian god card;" Onward to the future. I have no need to nor care for what happed after all; I create my own destiny."

Meanwhile Yugi and the spirit were still in his room having a bonding moment.

When Kaiba got home he was greeted by Mokuba who had delivered more bad news. Upon arriving at the top stairs that led to his room, he stopped on hearing the ever cliché sound of a door creaking open.

Eyes narrowing, Kaiba steadily heads for the room in which was unoccupied or rather shouldn't be since the person who recently occupied it was missing.

He stops; eyes widening- shock overcoming his features.

"I apologize, but I am better now."

* * *

**N'Cut! Up-date, I up-dated! Yahoo! Anyways, I think you guys already know who Seto just saw or is seeing! Bwuahaha! I know this isn't long only being the shortest chapter that I have written for this story however, as I said this is an up-date and hopefully this will be up-dated again :P **

**Until next time… **

** I'm out! **


End file.
